The Breaking Point
by Crimson Symphony
Summary: They never thought it would happen. It did. Who can keep Harry Potter from breaking? (HD slash)
1. Prologue

Title: The Breaking Point  
  
Author: Crimson Symphony  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Main Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Chapter Summary: Life at the Dursleys' just got a bit more interesting.  
  
Rating: R, i guess. Just not now anyway.   
  
Authors Notes: I own nothing but the plot.   
  
^^^  
  
The Breaking Point: Prologue  
  
^^^  
  
I don't remember much of what happened before, or even during the time. But what I remember most is the pain. There was so much pain. I'm surprised that I even made it out alive. But I'm getting ahead of myself now, so I'll just tell you what happened.  
  
It was dark, it always was when the *normal* people were asleep. I had just written a letter to Dumbledore to tell him that I was okay. I tied it to Hedwig's leg and opened the window, to the huge expanse of night. She flew out, and I heaved myself through the window after her.   
  
  
  
I had done this since the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. My relatives allowed me to come and go as I pleased(albeit not without the prompting of Tonks, Moody, and Remus), but I didn't really want to go anywhere near my Uncle Vernon simply because he was a very unpleasant person.  
  
I climbed out the window of my room on the second floor, and used the trellis to get down to the lofty, perfectly cut lawn. From there I made my way to the park, my favorite feature in all of Muggle London. I sat on a swing, rocking myself back and forth with gentle thrusts of my feet, blocking everything else out but the motions and the soft creaking of the rusted metal chain being strained, rubbing together.   
  
I did this every three nights, right after I dutifully composed a letter to the Order, providing proof that their Golden Boy(as they so called me) was still alive and in proper condition. Then, I'd always go on the swing to empty my mind, get up, stretch and go back to the oh-so-loving(insert sarcasm here) home in which I was brought up.  
  
This night was no different. I walked back home like I always did, climbed to the window, intent on getting inside as soon as possible, but the window was locked. I sighed, wondering who could have possibly closed it. I climbed back down and put my hand on the doorknob, it didn't turn.   
  
Damming my luck, I poised my other hand to knock on the door. I was stopped, however, by a gentle pull in my navel. My eyes widened in shock, not only because someone had managed to put a spell on a spell-proof house, but also because I was being taken to an unknown location by an unknown person. The last thing I remembered before passing out was the chilling cold.  
  
^^^  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review. I apologize for the spelling and grammer mistakes. 


	2. In the Darkest Dungeon

Title: The Breaking Point  
  
Author: Crimson Symphony  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Main Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry finds out where he was transported.  
  
Rating: R, I suppose. Just not now anyway.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.   
  
Author's Notes: Sorry once again for the mistakes.   
  
^^^  
  
The Breaking Point: Chapter 1  
  
^^^  
  
"Wake up, you pathetic excuse for a wizard!" I opened my eyes to see a bland looking man wearing a filthy black robe. I absently wondered if he thought that he was a good excuse for a wizard, before turning my attention to the room I was in. It wasn't really a room at all, but what looked like a dungeon, complete with cells, chains, and people on the brink of death. It was damp, cold, dark and smelled of pain and suffering.   
  
"Well, well, well" came a familiar voice, and though I couldn't see his face, I knew that it was Lucius Malfoy. "If it isn't the Golden Boy himself, awake at last."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." I addressed formally.  
  
"I'm so honored that you remember me, Mr. Potter." was his sarcastic rebuke.  
  
"What do you want with me Mr. Malfoy?" I prompted, not in the mood for this conversation.  
  
"Why, we're impatient now, aren't we? I only wanted to welcome you to my humble adobe. You'll be here for quite a while."  
  
"I've seen better." I replied.  
  
"Yes, well I'm sorry that these accomidations are not to your liking. I'm afraid that I must cut this welcoming party short, but I have a meeting to attend to. I'm sure that my son will be down to greet you once you're settled in." He smirked, and I was pretty sure that by settled in, he didn't mean something I would like.  
  
As soon as he left I learned that I was right. The man I had first seen when he'd woken me up was back, with his wand at hand. His mouth curled into a cruel smile. "Crucio," he said with great pleasure.   
  
I curled into a ball, screaming in pain, in the unbearable agony that the spell was causing me. I stopped, though, when I heard the man laughing at my pain. He took the spell off soon enough after that, most likely because he got bored when I didn't scream.   
  
He kicked me hard in the stomach and chest. I gave no reaction, or at least I tried not to. I tried to be stone, as if nothing was wrong, but it got increasingly hard to do so, especially when he cried "Crucio!" for the second time.   
  
I writhed around the ground in agony, and just when I thought that if I took much more of the spell then I'd die, or go mad, a voice called out to the man. "Stop, Odius," and the man, Odius I supposed, took the spell off of me, giving me one last kick in my ribs, at least two of which I knew were broken. Painfully, I turned my head in the direction on the voice. It was Draco Malfoy, walking down the stairs to the dungeon. He looked... different somehow. I couldn't exactly place it, but I knew that this Draco Malfoy was not the same person as the snobbish little bratty one that I knew from school. He met my eyes momentarily as he descended, but quickly broke the eye contact.  
  
When he was standing right in front of me he motioned for Odius to leave. The moment that he was gone, Malfoy kneeled down next to me, and turned me on my back. I winced, and watched him carefully, not fully sure what was happening. He placed both hands, palms down, on my chest and closed his eyes in concentration. Nothing happened at first, but then there was a curious sensation in the areas under his hands, as if something was being ebbed into me from him. I don't know why I allowed him to do anything, after all his father had brought me here and he'd hated from the first day in school, when I refused his friendship.   
  
I didn't know why I let touch me, but I did. And I blamed it on his eyes. Those eyes that were always hiding his emotions with stone and ice. The eyes that for a short moment were shining brighter than I had ever thought anyone's eyes, even Dumbeldore's, were capable of shining. That momentary flicker of emotion in his eyes made me trust him, so I blamed it on his eyes.  
  
He moved his hands from my chest and I realized that he'd finished. My chest felt less pressured, so I guessed that he'd healed me. "Potter." It was the first word he'd spoken to me since he got there.  
  
I took a moment to study him before answering, "Malfoy," in much the same fashion that he greeted me.   
  
He smirked. "You look really crappy, you know."  
  
"So do you, but then again you always look like that, at least I have a reason."  
  
"I'll let that pass, seeing that you are the one in a heap on the ground." He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and brought me to a set of manacles on the wall. He chained me up and put a hand on his hip. "Or in this case chained to a wall."  
  
"If I ever get out of here, Malfoy-"  
  
He interrupted me to say, "If? My Potter, I'm disappointed. Whatever happened to that annoying 'when an not if' attitude of yours?"  
  
I growled at him and he smirked. "*When* I get out of here Malfoy," I amended angrily, "I'll make you wish you were never born."  
  
"Hn." He turned his back to me and started walking away. "I'd like to see you try. You probably won't even live that long. Especially after Odius is done with you."  
  
Then he was gone and I was left alone in the dark dungeon, save for the ghosts and zombie-like prisoners.   
  
All that I could think was, Would I look like them, too? Barely... desperately clinging to life?  
  
^^^  
  
A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you those who reviewed, I will get another chapter up sometime next week.   
  
I have a question: Do you think Draco is being too nice? I mean he healed Harry(yes that is what he did). Was that too soon? Should I have made Harry suffer more? Is Draco out of character? What about Harry?  
  
Okay that was more than one question...  
  
Please Review. 


	3. In the Darkest Cell

Title: The Breaking Point  
  
Author: Crimson Symphony  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Main Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry finds out where he was transported.  
  
Rating: R, I suppose. Just not now anyway.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.   
  
Author's Notes: Sorry once again for the mistakes.   
  
^^^  
  
The Breaking Point: Chapter 2  
  
^^^  
  
A few weeks later, it must have been at least one for I had skipped many days of meals at the Dursley's and I had never been this hungry before, I heard footsteps on the stairs. The steps were quick and random, and I could tell that it was Odius, the man in the dirty robes that seemed to delight in torturing me. I hadn't seen him since the first day I got here. The only person I saw was the junior Malfoy, who came sometimes and ended up leaving after a brief squabble or after he cast an Unforgivable on me.  
  
Odius was in front of me now, with a whip in his right hand. He smiled and without a word he started hitting me. I shut out the pain and how much I wanted to scream. I ignored it all because I had to live, I had to be strong. Not because I was supposed to save the world from Voldemort, not so I could see my friends again, and not because I wanted to live. Nothing like that even crossed my mind. The only thing I could think about was Draco Malfoy. I had to live, so I could prove him wrong. I just wanted, no needed, to prove him wrong. I wasn't weak, and I'd prove it to him if it was the last thing I would do on this world.  
  
So I blocked out the pain and concentrated on what he would say when I proved him wrong. It worked so well that I didn't even notice that Malfoy came and dismissed Odius until his face was about two inches from mine. I jumped and screamed, but I didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes before he started laughing, and his eyes turned to stone once more. "There's not one peep out of you when you're being tortured," he said, wiping away the blood on my chest with a blue liquid on a cloth that burnt on touch, "but you jump out of you're skin when you see me. Good to know that you're afraid of me."  
  
I winced as he applied the blue liquid to the various slashes on my bare chest. "Don't flatter yourself, you just startled me, is all." I sighed, and found that it was hard to talk. "Anyway... why hasn't your father come around to see me? It's... rude to keep a guest... waiting."  
  
"Well, my father, fortunately for you, is out of town at the moment, so I'm stuck being your host until we go back to school." He put the cloth down and started bandaging my wounds.  
  
I had to take several deep breaths before talking again. "We?"  
  
He turned around and put the cloth and bandages in a bag before nodding. "Yes, we."  
  
"Mmmm..." I was finding it extremely hard to stay awake.  
  
"Damn it, Potter if you fall asleep now I'll kill you, I swear it!" I opened my eyes slowly. I felt weak, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I kept my eyes open and stayed awake long enough to to drink down the glass of clear liquid. When the liquid was completely gone, Malfoy sighed, "Idiot." He shook his head and I was finally allowed to close my eyes.  
  
^^^  
  
A/N: Ah, the transitional chapter... well it's only a minor transition... but whatever. Next chapter will get more gruesome(not for Harry, though.) I hate describing things, and that's why I wrote this story, to help me with that. However, whenever I am about to try and describe something I find a way out of it... I'm horrible...  
  
Anyway Please Review. 


	4. Lies a Little Boy

**Title:** The Breaking Point  
  
**Author:** Crimson Symphony  
  
**Category:** Romance/Drama  
  
**Main Pairing:** HP/DM  
  
**Chapter Summary:** Times change. People too.  
  
**Rating:** R, I suppose. Just not now anyway.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry once again for the mistakes.

* * *

**The Breaking Point: Chapter 4**  
  
Odius had to 'enervate' me to wake me up then. I'm not sure if that was the first time he did it, because he looked annoyed. "Well, boy, looks like I'll get to have my fun with you, yet." He smirked at me menacingly.  
  
I stared at him and smirked. I thought he was talking about torturing me more. To this day I curse how naive I was then, and probably still am. He came closer to me and twirled a set of keys, of what I assumed were for the door, in my face. He took the manacles off my arm and I leaned heavily on the wall.  
  
He had never taken the chains off when he tortured me and I was becoming suspicious. He grabbed me and brought me to a bed in the next cell over. He threw me roughly onto the bed and smirked. "No one's here to save you now, you pathetic child."  
  
I stared up at him, and wondered what he was going to do to me. Maybe if I had realized what was happening I would have looked around and saw that the door to the cell was wide open. However, I didn't, instead stared at the man in confusion.  
  
It took him unzipping his pants for me to realize what was happening, and by then it was too late.  
  
With his pants unzipped, he stopped and took out his wand and cast a body binding spell on me. From under the bed he pulled out four pairs of handcuffs. He secured me to the bed and sprawled my legs apart.  
  
He smirked when he took the body binding spell off, because as much as I struggled, I could barely move around the bed at all. He used another spell to remove my clothes and I screamed, moving around as much as I could. My glasses fell off, and I screamed even more, every protection I had against the world around me was gone.  
  
He had made me vulnerable and I hated it. I hated him. He had been trying had over the summer to break me and nothing worked, but... if he went through with it now, he'd break me as easily as one breaks glass.  
  
That was the only time I had ever been scared of him. There when he was on top of me, his pants down to his knees, laughing at and being aroused by my fear. He crawled up and straddled my chest. He was already hard by the time he plunged himself completely into my mouth. I was crying and I felt sick to my stomach and I was becoming hard, which made me feel even more sick. I started to choke on him, though really he wasn't that big, his body weight was on my face and he smelled.  
  
I bit him as he moaned, and screamed again when he pulled himself out of my mouth and cursed. He punched me in my stomach, and I struggled to breathe. "You little bitch!" He glared at me before gaining his smirk again, seeing that I was slightly hard. "You are a pathetic, sick, dick loving whore, aren't you?" He positioned himself between my legs and I screamed until I was hoarse. "You'd open your legs up for anyone wouldn't you?" His smirk widened when my dick twitched. "I bet you love this, I bet you want it, don't you you little bitch."  
  
I was disgusted with him for doing this to me, and to myself for getting hard, even though I didn't want this. I cried and I thrashed around, wishing this was all just some horrible nightmare, and knowing it was real. "Please, please don't do this." I begged through tears. "No-no-no-no-no please don't. Please no!" It was useless and I knew it, but I still begged.  
  
He thrust himself into me, and I screamed in pain, still begging him, god, or who ever could hear me to make it stop. It didn't, of course, but I begged anyway. It was worst than any curse, I was being violated and I felt dirty, unlike when there was just pain, and it required no touching.  
  
I think I heard footsteps, but I wasn't sure because he started moving inside me, ripping me from the inside out. I was choking on tears by then, and I had stopped begging, stopped saying anything. I just laid there and gave up, allowing him to defile me. I hated him, I hated Voldemort, I hated Malfoy Manor, I hated Lucius, and I especially hated myself. Because I was helpless to do anything.  
  
I don't know how much time had passed, and though it felt like hours, Harry was sure it had only been a few minutes, if it was that long. Some one said something and Odius was off of me. I could tell, even through tears and without my glasses, that it was Malfoy. He probably had his wand out because I heard him say, "Crucio."  
  
Without lifting the curse, Malfoy came over and uncuffed me. It was probably hard to do so because I was crying and not really helping him at all.  
  
When I was out Malfoy touched my hip with his hands. I flinched away from him and focussed my eyes, which had been staring out into space, on his blurry figure.  
  
He sighed and put my glasses on my face, so I could look at him. His eyes looked weird, though I couldn't fathom how, but the next time he placed his hands on my hips I didn't move away. I was struck by how different his eyes, which hadn't looked away from mine, were.  
  
I squirmed uncomfortably when I felt his mind ebbing a part of itself into me. The pain decreased, and I think that that's when what had happened finally soaked in. I completely broke down and sobbed, naked, on Malfoy's shoulder. I think he was holding me in loose embrace and whispering comfortingly into my ear, but I could have been dreaming that, I did, after all, fall asleep there on his shoulder.  
  
Two Deatheaters were putting a new prisoner into my cell. Malfoy looked bored, but he asked, "Where did you find him? I thought he was dead."  
  
One of the Deatheaters, the taller one, answered, "We didn't. He found us. Walked right into one of our meetings."  
  
"Oh. Does that mean father's back?"  
  
"No," the shorter deatheater said. "'E 'ad to go to with Lord Voldemor'e."  
  
"Oh. Well put that one next to the other one."  
  
"Yessir," they said in unison.  
  
I was too weak to move my head to see the prisoner, but I didn't have to wait long to find out who it was. As soon as the two deatheaters left, Malfoy came into the cell smirking. "It's like a family reunion."  
  
I stared blankly at him from under my eyelashes, silently asking the question that wouldn't leave my lips.  
  
"You and Black, of course. I thought he had died. Oh well, more fun for me." My head snapped up, which I immediately regretted because my head began to swim. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He lifted my head and turned it on the side so I could see. I thanked the gods that I still had my glasses, broken as they were, for right next to me was my supposed dead godfather. He looked a bit weak, but it was definitely him. "Hn. Happy birthday."  
  
As I stared at his retreating back, I couldn't help feeling that everything might just work out okay. Maybe it was foolish, I still don't know, but I- if only a little- had come to trust the Malfoy boy.  
  
D-R-A-C-O  
  
Draco Malfoy...

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, I'm not dead! I'm back from a long hibernation. Sorry, everytime I so much as glanced at my computer, I got real sad, so I couldn't write.  
  
Anyway Please Review. 


	5. In his little Hell

Title: The Breaking Point  
  
Author: Crimson Symphony  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Main Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Chapter Summary: /just a touch of Irony.  
  
Rating: R, I suppose. Just not now anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry once again for the mistakes.  
  
The Breaking Point: Chapter 5  
  
It was a week before school started, I could tell by the little light that came into the dungeon from a small window to vent it out, and I had not seen Malfoy since my birthday. Odius had stopped coming down to the dungeon(he probably went insane) and I was glad. I never wanted too see that sick bastard again.  
  
A house elf had come to tend to me and the unconscious Sirius. It was then that I heard footsteps, they were soft and deliberate, I knew before I saw him that it was Malfoy, sneaking around no doubt. When he was close enough I saw a set of keys in his hand. "You need to get out of here," he whispered quietly in my ear. "Father's come back and he's going to try to question you, and after Voldemort'll kill you." He had already opened one of the manacles, but the other one was giving him trouble. "Open dammit!" he hissed. He took out his wand and whispered, "Alohamora." The chain opened. I fell to the ice cold ground and began to shiver.  
  
Malfoy ran to Sirius's chains and got them off, as well. He dragged me to Sirius and took a box out of his pocket and put it on the floor. He tapped it with his wand and said something that I couldn't hear. "Okay Potter. The box is a portkey to the Three Broomsticks. Hold on to Black when you touch it." He took out a pouch and tied it to my wrist. "Use the Floo powder in the pouch. Go to Professor Dumbledore's office, give him the box, and tell him what happened." He took a bottle out of his robe and put drained it into my mouth. I swallowed the disgusting potion, and felt my strength returning. "It won't last long, though, so you have to do this quickly." I gave him a bemused look and he sighed. "I haven't got time to explain Harry."  
  
I nodded and pulled Sirius closer, then I took a deep breath and picked up the box. As I felt the tugging of my navel I heard Malfoy yelling, "They've escaped!" It was then that I realized that Malfoy had called me Harry.  
  
I did just as Malfoy said, ignoring the stares of the onlookers in the Three Broomsticks and throwing down the floo powder, weakly but clearly saying, "Dumbledore's office." In a flash of green light Sirius and I found ourselves in the familiar office of the headmaster of Hogwarts. He seemed to be in a meeting of what was so obviously the Order of The Phoenix that I wanted to laugh, or cry, or both. Everyone looked over to the fireplace, probably startled that someone was intruding on their meeting.  
  
Everyone, headmaster included, seemed shocked, not only at the fact that I, Harry Potter, looked as if I had just been pulled from a rat hole, but also by the fact that there was an alive and breathing, albeit unconscious Sirius Black laying(as I had begun to lose the strength from the potion and couldn't hold him up anymore) on the floor next to me.  
  
I smiled at the flabbergasted people gawking at me and asked, as politely as I could, "Did I interrupt something?" Everything around me began to blur and I descended back into the darkness that I had become accustomed to.  
  
A/N: Another one...  
  
Anyway Please Review. 


End file.
